Frozen Siblings
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: Pitch is back and the Guardians need help. Manny has chosen Elsa, a sprit with the same powers as Jack. Chosen at the same time Jack and Elsa are forever connected as brother and sister. Can Jack except his new sister? and is Elsa ready to become what she was chosen for?. Discover the power that can be found in the love between a brother and a sister. Hint of Jackunzel.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know who I am. Well I know my name it's Elsa, Elsa Frost. I don't know how I got here I just woke up and I was in this giant castle made of ice and I was wearing a gorgeous dress that looked like it was made of frost. I can control the snow and the frost and the ice. I can control it all. I can't remember anything. I've only left this castle once and when I did I found no one could see me. They all just walked right through me like I was a ghost. Is that it an I dead? Who am I? I only know my name because The Man in the moon told me; he also told me that I had to wait for someone. His name is Jack Frost, he's my brother. That was all he ever told me and that was a very long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The snowflakes flew around the windows of North's workshop like tiny, white fairies begging for entrance. The jolly guardian of joy was too deep into his work to notice the sound of giant, hairy fist bagging on his door. It wasn't until the door burst open did North remove his attention from the half made train in his hand to the giant yeti standing in his door way.

"Fred, my friends what is it you want I am busy?" The guardian asked as he placed the unfinished toy on the desk that was covered in ice chunks and wood shavings.

The yeti began throwing his arm around and shouting out in a language that would sound like gibberish to all except the old guardian. North listened carefully as he stroked his beard. When the beast was finished the guardian wasted no time and stormed past him and headed to the globe room.

When he arrived he found that all the elves and yetis had stopped their work (or whatever the elves did when the yetis did the real work) and had gathered around the globe.

"Move, move out of my come on already". North shouted as he fought his way through the crowd of pointy headed elves. He looked up the globe and saw that the light which represented a child who believed were going out and each country was turning black on by one.

Suddenly a menacing laugh filled the air and filled North's soul with dread.

"I told you and those other pesky guardians you can't kill fear". The voice said before a shadow appeared at North's feet.

"Pitch Blake". North whispered.

"I ready to end this are your guardians ready? because there's a fight coming and this time fear will win". The shadow said before disappearing.

"We will see about that". North whispered as he activated the Northern Light to call the other guardian to the Pole.

The sky was light up by the magical colours as they flowed through the sky like the waves of the ocean. The guardians watched the colours spread across the sky and dropped everything they were doing to answer the call. The tooth fairy stooped ordering her fairies, the Easter bunny put down his paints and jumped into a tunnel and finally the Sandman stopped creating his dream and flew to the Pole in a plan made of sand. All the guardians obeyed the call, all except the four youngest guardians. The guardians of the seasons.


	3. Chapter 3

The season Guardians were sitting in Jamie's room, helping him to study (or at least that's how it stared).

"So do you know what collage you're going to Jamie?" Rapunzel the Guardian of creativity and the spirit of spring asked the teenager.

"Lay off him Punzie the kids only sixteen he should be having fun not worrying about school". Jack Frost said as he put his arm around his girl friend of five years.

Jack and Rapunzel became a couple a few months after he became a Guardian. Rapunzel had been chosen by Manny about a hundred years after Jack was and the weird thing was they never seemed to cross paths. But when they did it was love at first sight. After they got together Jack became best friends with Hiccup and Merida, the guardian of knowledge and bravery and the sprite of autumn and summer. They called themselves the Big Four. When they weren't protecting the children and keeping the season in order they were hanging out with Jamie and his friends.

"He should still have an idea of where he wants to go". Hiccup pointed out.

"See Hiccup agrees with me". Rapunzel said smugly as she high fived her friend.

"As long as he studies hard he'll be fine and we're going to be there to help him out". Merida declared as she tussled Jamie hair like he was still eleven.

Before anyone could say anything there was a tapping sound coming from the window. Rapunzel went to open it and found Baby tooth hovering in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked as the small fairy landed in her hands. Like Tooth Rapunzel was able to understand the fairies strange language. Baby Tooth told Rapunzel that North had sent her to collect her and the other because there was something big going down at the Pole.

"We have to go we're need back at the Pole". Rapunzel told the others.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll se have to come back later buddy. Let's go you guys". Rapunzel said as she placed Baby Tooth on her shoulder.

"We'll see you later kiddo study hard". Merida said as she grabbed her bow and called for her horse, Angus.

"Tell you later Jamie ". Hiccup assured him as he called for Toothless.

Toothless and Augus arrived and waited for their master. Merida jumped out of the window and landed on Angus's saddle followed by Hiccup. Jack took his staff from the corner and took Rapunzel's hand.

"Its Pitch isn't it?" Jamie asked before they left.

"We didn't know but don't worry about it ok". Jack said as she hugged his first believer before leaving with Rapunzel out the window. The guardian flew to the Pole wondering what was wrong.

"It's about time you got here". Bunny said as the sprites entered the globe room.

"We were hanging out with Jamie cut us some slake". Jack argued back as he sat on a table nearby. The other three joined him and waited for Bunnies response.

"I swear you're all centuries old at yet your still act like children". He said.

"Hey in our deference we still our, remember frozen forever as eighteen year olds". Merida pointed out.

"Enough all of you we have more important things to worry about". North butted in.

"So why are we all here what did Jack do now?" Hiccup asked looking up at his friend with a smug smile.

"Hey I was with you guys all day... Wait do you find out what happened in Bunny's tunnels? Because I swear that was an accident". Jack defended.

"No you gummy Pitch is back". Bunny said, clearly un-fazed by what Jack had said about his tunnels.

The sprits looked at each other and then back at the Guardians.

"He can't be you all stopped him five years ago he's gone". Merida said.

"Pitch is made of pure fear and you can't kill fear". Tooth said sadly, Sandy nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Rapunzel asked in a quiet voice.

"We find him and we stop him before he hurts anyone, where do we start looking". Jack declared.

Before anyone could answer the centre of the floor was light up by a ray of moon light. The floor opened up and the Guardian crystal began to ride through the hole.

"He's chose new guardian". Rapunzel said excitedly

"I hope it's another girl". Tooth said equally as happy.

"As long as they can fight". Merida said.

The image coming from the crystal became clear and it became clear the chosen one was a girl. Merida, Rapunzel and Tooth all smiled. As the picture became clearer they began to make out her features, blue eyes, white hair and a smile similar to Jack's. When they could all see the image clearly. Tooth gasped.

"Elsa". She whispered.

"Who's Elsa?" Jack asked.

Tooth, Bunny, North and Sand Man all looked at each other and nodded. The four turned to Jack.

"She's your sister mate, your twin sister to be précised". Bunny explained.

"What that's impossible my sis has been dead for years". Jack said sadly.

"When two Guardians are chosen at the same time it connects them forever as twins. Elsa is you sister Jack, your Guardian sister is what it's called. It's rare but it happens" Tooth explained.

Jack said nothing and looked at the image of Elsa. He had to admit she did look like him but there was no way they could be siblings right. How could he have another sister when he already lost one before?

"Wait what did you do to my tunnels?" Bunny asked. But Jack wasn't paying attention. He had a sister, a twin sister. Now he just had to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were waiting outside the door to North's workroom. Jack had shut himself in there for about half an hour since he heard the news about Elsa. He seemed fine to begin with but after a while he decided he had to be alone. Now his girlfriend and two best friends were trying to decide what to do.

"We have to get him out of there". Merida said after a while.

"We know". Hiccup and Rapunzel said in union.

"I mean it would be ok if Pitch wasn't on the loose but he is so". She continued.

"We know". The guardians said in union again, only louder.

"I mean I understand he's kind of in shock but we really need to find her". Merida went on.

"We know". The guardian repeated, once again louder and more annoyed.

"So we really need to get a move on because..." Merida began before she was cut off.

"We know". The guardians shouted.

"So you know". Merida said smiling.

Rapunzel and Hiccup groaned and turned their attention back to the door their friends was hiding behind.

"Maybe I should talk to him". Rapunzel suggested.

Merida and Hiccup didn't speak they only gestured towards the door saying go ahead. Rapunzel smiled at her friends and went towards the door and knocked.

"It's a free Pole". The voice on the other side said.

Rapunzel just sighed and gently pushed the door open. She went in a saw Jack sitting on the windowsill. He had his hood up (something he did whenever he was depressed or was trying to think) and he was creating frost patterns on the window. Rapunzel went and sat next to him. Neither of them said anything for awhile, Jack didn't even turn to look t her. Finally Rapunzel broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"How do you answer that?" Jack replied.

"I'm not sure". She giggled as she said it.

Jack smiled at her and removed his hood. Rapunzel smiled as cupped his cheek in her hand. Jack leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. Some times neither of the spites could believe how hard they had fallen for each other at times like this. The love they felt for each other was like something out of a fairy tale and Jack thanked the moon everyday for giving him Rapunzel, little did he know Rapunzel did the same.

"I already lost one sister I can't do that again". Jack said after a second or two.

"You won't, you died protecting her and you can't die now so it should be ok".

"I'm sure I'll find a way to mess it up I make a mess of everything remember". Jack whispered remembering what Pitch had said to him five years ago.

"Don't you dare think like that Jack Frost, you mess up but we all do, now stop thinking like that you hear me".

"I hear you, I hear you". Jack said smiling.

"Good now we have to find her any ideas?". Rapunzel asked as she pulled Jacks arm around her shoulder.

Jack smiled and kissed her head before sighing.

"What do we know about her?" He asked.

"Nothing really we only her name and that she's your sister because the moon told us. None of us have ever seen her which must mean that wherever she was reborn she has never left. At least that's Hiccup's theory".

"So she must be somewhere I've never gone before".

"You've been everywhere though".

Jack stayed silent and thought for a while. Rapunzel was right, in his three hundred years Jack had been all over the world. This meant he had no idea where Elsa could be hiding. Suddenly it hit him.

"The Mountains of Arrendale". He whispered.

"Where?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's a Kingdom, and there are mountains surrounding it. I never went there because they were always covered in snow. I didn't think much of it I just focused on moving on". Jack explained.

"She must be the she makes the snow. We have to tell the others. I'll get Hiccup and Merida and we can go get her". Rapunzel said excitedly before Jack stopped her.

"I think I should go alone, if something goes wrong I don't want you guys to get hurt, especially you Punzie". Jack said sweetly as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok but promise you'll be careful. I'm not saying she's dangerous because she's your sister and I bet she's wonderful but you know".

"I will, don't worry". He whispered before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

Once they finished their kiss Rapunzel smiled and stroked Jack cheek.

"Come on lets go get my future sister in law". Rapunzel joked as she pulled Jack out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

After they explained to the other were Elsa was Rapunzel pulled Jack to the said.

"In know you said you would be careful but sometimes it goes though on ear and out the other with you so I need to hear it again". She said.

"I promise I'll be alright. I love you". Jack reassured her.

"I love you more". Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most". Jack said as he kissed her.

The couple remained lost in each other's arms for a while before they were interrupted my Merida's couth.

"Are we ready?". She asked as she held up a snow globe.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He took the globe from the red head who smiled kindly at him. Jack smiled back and shook the globe and whispered "Mountains of Arendelle" before tossing it in the corner of the room. Jack turned and looked at his family. Soon he would have a new member. He only wished he could finally meet her under more pleasant circumstances. He smiled at them one last time and jumped into the glittering portal which would take him to Elsa.

Jack landed on a pile of soft snow second later. He looked around and saw the whole landscape was completely white. Jack stood up and brushed the snow of f himself. He looked around and tried to decide where he should start looking. Suddenly, a great castle of ice appeared before him. Jack stood there speechless, even he wasn't able to create something like that.

"Wow how did I miss that?" He asked himself as he flew towards the frozen structure.

"Well if you wanted to hide away for a few centuries here would be a good place". He said to himself when he reached the front door.

Instead of knocking (because he doubted anyone would open up) Jack gently pushed open the ice door and went inside. Once inside he was even more amazed at what he saw. Everything was made of ice, the stairs, and the furniture. He was most amazed by the chandeliers hanging from the roof.

"Wow if Elsa made this I had better step up my game". Jack said to himself.

Suddenly, something came up from behind him and picked jack up as if he was a rag doll. Jack looked and saw it was a giant snow monster. The monster grabbed Jack's feet and held him upside down making him drop his staff.

"Hey put me down you over grown snowball". Jack shouted at the monster.

"Good job Snowy". A voice said.

Jack looked and saw a girl with white hair and wearing a blue dress standing on the balcony above the ice stair case. Jack knew immediately who it was. Elsa Frost, his sister. Who was making a giant monster hold him upside down. Ok not so good anymore.

"Hey could you tell him to put me down. The blood is rushing to my head and I don't look to good with coloured cheeks". Jack shouted up at her.

Jack could easily see the shock in her face; she had no idea that he could see her.

"You can see me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I can I'm like you, my name is Jack, Jack Frost". He explained. He wondered if she knew who he was.

Elsa gasped and continued to stare at him.

"Snowy put him down gently". She said as she made her way down the stairs.

Instead of obeying his mistress the monster dropped Jack on the ground like a bored child would with an unwanted toy. Jack landed on the ground with a hard thump and hit his head.

"Hey she said gently". Jack shouted at the monster.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked when she reached at the bottom of the stairs and ran towards him.

"I'm fine, where's Rapunzel when you need her?" Jack mumbled under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who's Rapunzel? You know what never mind your name is Jack Frost?" Elsa said quickly.

"Yes that's my name and I know yours is Elsa Frost". Jack said as she helped him to his feet.

"You're my brother?" Elsa asked quietly as is she was afraid it was a lie

"Yes and I really need you come back with me to the Pole". Jack said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Elsa asked without removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Because you Elsa Frost have been chosen to be a guardian". Jack answered as he spread his arms out in a big gesture.

Elsa just stared at him with a blank expression on her face, clearly showing she knew that wasn't the only reason he was there.

"Also the Boggy Man is back and we need your help". He said with a whole lot less enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa remained silent for sometimes and Jack began to wonder if she knew who the boggy man was and what being a guardian meant.

"The boogey man..."Jack began before Elsa cut him off.

"I know who the buggy man is and I know who the guardian's are, what I don't know is what makes you think I want to be one?" She said harshly.

"Look I know how you feel". Jack began to say as Elsa walked away from him

"Elsa please listen to me we need you the man in the moon choose you fro as reason".

"Can they see you?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"What?"Jack asked confused

"Can people see you? Can you talk to them, do they walk around you instead of through you?". Elsa asked as she wrapped her arm around herself.

"Yes". Jack replied carefully.

"Then you have no idea how I feel. You don't know how it feels to know no one can see you, to be so alone, too long for a family. To have no one to talk to except a giant snow monster you created". Elsa screamed at him. Jack could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Actually yes I do, I was alone for three hundred years. No one could see me no matter what I did. I didn't wan to be a guardian because I wasn't cut out for it. I wanted to be alone but Elsa being alone is not the easiest thing. It might seem like the best solution but it's not". Jack said as he went up to Elsa and put his hand on her shoulder again.

"If you come with me we can help to get people see you".

"How are you going to do that?"

"We just have to find your centre". Jack said simply.

"What's my centre?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know you'll have to find that out for yourself". Jack answered.

Elsa sighed and turned away from him. Jack ran his hand through his hair. This was not what he had in mind when he imagined meeting his new twin sister.

"I know someone who can help you if you'll just come with me". Jack said. Elsa turned to face him and smiled.

"I'll go I want out of this place and I would love to meet your family wait do you have I mean". Elsa said awkwardly. Jack smiled at her.

"Yes I have a family and they really want to meet you especially Rapunzel".

"Who is Rapunzel anyway?". Elsa asked.

"My girlfriend". Jack said proudly.

Elsa laughed uncontrollably but when she looked at Jack and saw his face she stopped.

"Oh you were serious". She said still laughing.

"Let's just go already". Jack moaned as he held out his hand for her to take.

Elsa took his hand and smiled. She had to admit she was looking forward to annoying her new brother. As Elsa and Jack flew off to the Pole they had no idea they were being watched. In the centre of the room Jack and Elsa and just left Pitch Blake appeared and he was smiling that evil smiled that haunted children's dreams for centuries.

"So you've chosen Elsa old friend, you really think those Guardians can stop me twice even with the new addition my nightmares are too strong this time, Elsa won't stand a chance. You've already lost one sister Jack another one shouldn't matter much to you should it?". Pitch cackled as he returned to the shadows. Plotting just how he would make the new Guardian's nightmares come true.


	7. Chapter 7

Rapunzel continued to pace back and forth as she waited for Jack to return (hopefully with Elsa). The other guardians began to worry; they had never seen the guardian so worried.

"Punzie you're going to make a hole in the floor if you don't stop". Merida pointed out.

"I can't help it you guys I'm too worried". Rapunzel said.

Before they could say anything the Guardians hared the sound of North shouting in Russian. The next second the jolly old man came bursting through followed by Tooth, Bunny, San Man, Jack and the most beautiful Hiccup had ever seen.

"Look who is back". North declared as he patted Jack on the back.

Rapunzel wasted no time, she ran up to Jack and jumped into his arms. Jack happily accepted her embrace and held on to her as if his life depended on it. Rapunzel looked and saw who was standing behind Jack. Elsa smiled politely at her and turned her attention to the ground.

"Rapunzel this is Elsa my sister, Elsa this is Rapunzel my girlfriend see I told you she was real". He said as the two girls shook hands. The two girls laughed at him.

"It's wonderful to meet you". Elsa said.

"And you I only wish it could in less dark times". Rapunzel said.

"Oh where are my manners come meet Merida and Hiccup". Rapunzel said as she pulled Elsa towards her two friends.

"Nice to meet you Elsa alright if we call you Ellie?" Merida asked.

"I guess so".

"This is Hiccup". Rapunzel said.

Instead of saying hello the two teens just stared at each other. Jack, Rapunzel and Merida encaged a look. They smiled at each other, Jack and Rapunzel knew that look in their eyes, and it was the same look they had when they first meet.

"So um...what's your centre?" Elsa asked after awhile.

"Oh um ...It's Knowledge". Hiccup replied.

"Oh so your pretty smart". Elsa asked.

"I guess". Hiccup replied. Hiccup and Elsa laughed at their awareness.

"My best friend and my sister, I have to say I didn't see that coming". Jack whispered to Rapunzel and Merida.

"Hey where're always looking for ways to be like normal teenagers and you don't get more normal then falling for your best friend's sibling do you?" Merida replied.

Suddenly the room was filled with a wicked laughter. The guardians and Elsa looked and saw Pitch Black standing the globe. Shrouded by his nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

The Guardians prepared themselves for battle as Pitch's night mares began to swirl around them like a sand storm from the darkest part of hell. Hiccup called Toothless who was immediately by his side. Hiccup then went to protect Elsa.

"Well Jack I see you found Elsa".

"How do you know who I am?" Elsa asked.

"Where you think I was for five years, after escaping from the realm of fear where you all sent me I hid in the shadows of Elsa ice castle, watching her". Pitch explained.

"Well that's not totally creepy". Merida said as she aimed her bow and arrow at him.

"She's one of us Pitch, leave her alone". Bunny stepped in.

"Oh I can't do that I'm afraid". Pitch said as he appeared behind Elsa, causing her to cry out.

Sandy created a question mark above his head to show he wanted to know what Pitch meant.

"Oh well it's quite simple really Elsa and I are the same". Pitch explained.

"She is nothing like you". Rapunzel said as she got between them.

"She was a monster in her past life, how do you think she died, she killed her sister so the people of Arendelle killed her". Pitch explained

Elsa couldn't speak or even breathe. She had a sister and she had killed her. No that had to be a lie, if she was evil the moon wouldn't have chosen her would he?.

"That's a lie". Jack said as he pulled Elsa away.

"Let me show you". Pitch whispered as he blew a hand full of sand in Elsa's face. When Elsa closed her eyes she saw a vision.

She was running is a snow storm. She couldn't see a thing all she knew was that she had to get out of there. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. Elsa turned and saw a man, Elsa knew she should know him but nothing came to mind.

"Queen Elsa". He called. Wait Queen Elsa, was she a queen, if she was a queen why was she running away from her own kingdom?.

"Take care of my sister". Elsa found herself saying before she could think about it. Her sister, now she remembered his name was Hans he wanted to marry her sister. Anna that was her name.

"Your sister, she came back she said you froze her heart, I tried to save her but it was too. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead because of you". Hans told her.

Elsa couldn't believe it she fell to the ground and the storm stopped but the snowflakes remained in the air and wouldn't move. She had killed her sister. Before Elsa could think she felt something sharp pierce her back and the world went black.

Elsa feel back and Jack caught her; her breathing became rapid and heavy like she was drowning in the memory itself.

"Now you see the true. You froze the whole kingdom and killed your own sister. You weren't chosen to be a Guardian Elsa you were chosen to be something much greater...". Pitch was cut off by a flash of light that went right above his head. He looked and saw Rapunzel had a ball of light in her hand and was ready to through another one.

"That's enough out of you Pitch" Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and started flying towards him.

Pitch created a dagger and sliced Toothless wing as he flew past him causing the dragon to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Merida began to fire arrows at him as Tooth's fairies got into formation. Rapunzel ran over to Hiccup and Toothless. Pitch saw his chance and ordered his nightmares to attack the remaining Guardians. Once he saw they were distracted Pitch created a bow and arrow and aimed it at Rapunzel who was trying to get Toothless off Hiccup. Before he could shoot Pitch felt a blast of ice hit the side of his face. Once North finished off the last of the nightmares the Guardians looked and Jack and smiled. Jack didn't smile back.

"Don't look at me I didn't do that". He said.

"He's' right I did". Elsa said from behind them.

The Guardians turned and saw the floor around Elsa was covered in ice and she had a blue light in her hand. Pitch looked around and decided now was not the time. He would end the Guardians but not yet and he still had planes For Elsa. Pitch ordered his nightmares to come to him. The sand creatures flew around Pitch creating a world wind of black sand which filled the room. When the sand cleared away Pitch was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa wasted no time when she saw Pitch was gone. She ran over to where Hiccup and Toothless and landed. She knelled down beside him and stroked his bruised forehead, causing them both to blush.

"Are you ok?". Elsa asked.

"I'm ok now". Hiccup replied with a smile.

Toothless let out a cry of pain, causing the blushing teen to face him. Elsa's smile faded as she saw the blood flow down his wing. Hiccup stroked his friends head, he turned to Rapunzel and she nodded.

"I got him Hiccup". Rapunzel assured him. Rapunzel took a lock of her hair and placed it over the cut in Toothless's wing. Jack came up and put his arm around Elsa. She looked at him confused.

"Just wait your going to love this". He told her. Elsa nodded and turned back to Rapunzel and waited.

"Flower gleam and glow". Rapunzel began to sing. Elsa was amazed to see her roots began to glow.

"Let your power shine, make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine, heal what has

Been hurt change the fait's design, save

What has been lost bring back what once

Was mine, what once was mine". Rapunzel sang as the remainder of her hair glowed until it reached the part that was covering Toothless's wound. Once her hair stopped Rapunzel removed the hair and smiled when she saw the wound was healed. The guardians let out a sigh of relief, even though they knew it would work. Elsa stared at the healed wing star struck. She had never imagined someone could have that kind of power.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"In my past life I had that power because of a special flower my mother used to heal herself when she was pregnant with me. The flower gave me the power to heal the sick and injured when I died it was given back to me." Rapunzel explained.

"Given back to you?". Elsa asked.

"My hair was cut that meant I lost my powers". Rapunzel explained.

"It was cut by her boyfriend". Merida said.

"Merida". Tooth said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh right sorry her husband". Merida corrected.

"Your were married?!". Elsa asked shocked.

"Yes I was but that was nothing compared to how I feel for Jack". Rapunzel said, smiling at Jack.

"As sweet as this is we need to know what Elsa saw just now". Bunny interrupted.

Elsa told them what she had seen. Running away in the storm, hearing about her sister and when everything went black. When was finished the guardians looked at each other confused.

"That can't be true". Tooth said.

"To be chosen as a guardian you have to die doing something worthy and no offences but that doesn't sound like you did". Merida pointed out.

"We'll find out the truth, Tooth I presume you have her teeth?". North asked. Tooth nodded happily.

"My teeth what can you find from them". Elsa asked.

"Your teeth contain your memories from when you were young. My fairies and I watch over them so when someone has to remember what's important we help them. Your will be at the Tooth palace but it may take some time to find them I'm still organising them after Pitch stole them". Tooth explained.

Sandy looked up at her and created a five above his head asking why it took her so long after Five years.

"There are lots of kids Sandy and even more teeth". Tooth defended herself.

"We'll go help you, Hiccup you can keep Elsa company right?" Jack asked.

Hiccup and Elsa blushed and turned away from each other.

"Um are you sure I mean Pitch is out there..." Hiccup began to argue before Rapunzel cut him off.

"And I can't think of anyone better to protect her". She said smiling.

Before either of them could argue the guardians raced down to North's stable leaving Hiccup and Elsa alone.


	10. Chapter 10

HI EVERYTONE SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STOREY SO FAR? THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FULL OF ELSCCUP ROMANCE. BUT IF ANYONE HAS A BETTER NAME IDEA LET ME KNOW. ENJOY.

Elsa and Hiccup looked at the floor. The two of them couldn't believe they had been left alone together. Hiccup was about to say something to her when they hared Toothless growl demanding some attention from his best friend.

"Sorry buddy how you doing?" Hiccup asked as he stoked the dragons head.

"He's really sweet". Elsa said while still keeping her distance from the beats.

"Oh I'm sorry you two haven't been properly introduced. Elsa toothless, Toothless Elsa". Hiccup introduced the two. Elsa kept her distance and Toothless looked at her as if he was deciding what to think of her.

"Elsa it' fine just come here". Hiccup reassured her.

Elsa hesitated but went over to the beast. Hiccup took her hand and had held it out in front of Toothless. Toothless sniffed her hand then pressed his head against it. Hiccup smiled and let go of her hand instead of pulling away like he expected her to do Elsa kept her hand right where it was. She giggled and knelled down in front of him and rubbed his head. Hiccup was impressed so impressed that he did something that surprised even him.

"Do you want to go for ride?" He asked.

"Really are you sure I mean Pitch is out there and..." Elsa tried to explain.

"I can keep you safe and you've prove you can defend d yourself so what do you say?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment. It would be nice she could see the world for the first time after staying in her castle for so long. She also had to admit she liked the idea of being with Hiccup. Elsa nodded her head eagerly.

"Great hop on". Hiccup said as he got on Toothless.

Elsa climbed on.

"Put your arms around me". Hiccup said blushing slightly.

"I hardly know you". Elsa joked.

"Well if you don't you're going to fall of Merida learnt that the hard way". Hiccup explained as he felt Elsa wrap her arms around him.

Without another word Toothless fly out of the pole and soared throw the snowstorm without fear. Hiccup took Elsa to see everything. He showed her the world that she had missed he was also careful to make sure they didn't land near people. He didn't want to risk upsetting because none of them could see her. She loved the Eifel tower, Big Ben and the Statue of liberty. Neither of them wanted it to end. When it had to however, Hiccup knew the perfect place to take her. As he and Elsa sat on top of the Holly Wood sigh, he could help but think about how beautiful she was in the light of the sunset. Toothless was hanging upside down on a tree at this pint and Elsa found it adorable.

"Does he always do that?" She asked.

"Yeah it's kind of his thing". Hiccup replied making her laugh.

"Thank you for today". Elsa said smiling.

"No problem".

"No I mean it thank you I never knew what I was missing". Elsa said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome and just out of curiosity why did you never leave?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa's smile fade and she dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand".

"No it's ok. I left the castle once and when I did No one could see me I felt like my haerst had been pierced with a thousand knives. I was so afraid of feeling that pain again I decided I would leave. Beside when I woke up the first time the Moon told me that I had to wait for my brother so I thought it would be best to stay put do I did". Elsa explained as she looked into Hiccup's eyes.

"It really hurts the first time but you get used to it".

"How long until they saw you?"

"About for hundred years give or take". Hiccup answered with a smile.

"Woe I thought I had a rough time". Elsa giggled.

"It's ok I mean it was hard but I had Toothless and now I have the other". Hiccup said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I had someone". Elsa said sadly.

"Hey you have me". Hiccup [p said smiling.

Elsa turned at him and smiled.

"I mean and you have the other too...like Jack because he's your brother and all. You also have the girls and...you know...Bunny and North and..." Hiccup rambled until he felt Elsa kiss his cheek.

Hiccup looked at her dumbstruck. Elsa just smiled and blushed.

"You talk too much". She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've been told that before". Was all he said as Hiccup placed his arm around her to pull her closetr to him.


	11. Chapter 11

.Meanwhile back at the Tooth Place the guardians had spent all day trying to find Elsa's teeth and they had made no progress.

"We have been at this all day and no luck". North said after a while.

"We'll we should be pretty close right?" Rapunzel said, trying to stay positive.

"We've been looking at teeth all day and we haven't found a picture that looks anything like the lass". Merida pointed out as she tossed another box on to a pile behind her.

"Changing the subject how do you think she and Hiccup are getting on?". Jack asked.

"I bet their doing fine". Tooth said as she kept passing teeth to her fairies to put away.

"Well I'm just making one thing clear he may be my best friends but she's my sister so if he hurts her Hiccup is dead". Jack said.

"See you only know her for a few hours and you're all ready over protective". Rapunzel said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey speak of the devils". Bunny said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Toothless flew down and landed in the middle of the room and Hiccup and Elsa jumped off. Elsa ran and embraced Jack how gladly embraced her back.

"So you had fun I'm guessing". He said after legging go of.

"Yep Hiccup showed me everything. Big Ben and the Holly Wood sign. I had the best day ever". Elsa said in a rush.

"Glad to here it Lass. Hiccup I hope you were a gentlemen". Merida asked.

"He was a true gentleman Merida". Elsa said. Hiccup blushed and looked at the floor.

Over in the corner Sandy made a heart over his hand with Elsa and Hiccup's initials in it. Tooth gasped and kicked him.

"Well I'm glad you had fun because I have bad news we still haven't found your teeth yet". Rapunzel said sadly.

Elsa's smile disappeared. She could think of no better way to end this perfect day then to find out her real past instead of the nightmares Pitch showed her.

"Oh man you guys I just realised we have to go back and see Jamie". Jack said.

"Your right". Rapunzel said.

"Lads going to be worried we better go". Merida agreed as they all ran towards North's slay.

"Hey North can we borrow your slay, cool thanks". Merida shouted without giving him a chance to answer.

"Elsa come on". Hiccup called as he ran after the others. Even though Elsa had no idea who Jamie was she followed anyways. A small part of her hoped he would be able to see her.


	12. Chapter 12

The Big Four and Elsa flew through the night sky as Hiccup drove the slay (it wasn't that much different to flying Toothless he said). Rapunzel and Jack were explaining to Elsa who Jamie was and that he was the first person to believe in Jack. The explained their theory. They through that since Elsa and Jack were connected maybe it meant that if people believed in Jack they could also see Elsa. That was how it worked for Hiccup and Toothless, if you didn't believe in Hiccup you couldn't see Toothless.

"Do you think that could work?" Elsa asked as they got closer to Jamie's house.

"It might, there's no harm in trying". Rapunzel reassured her.

They continued to fly to Jamie's house the sly so began to shake. They looked at Hiccup who told them he had no idea what was wrong. Jack ran to the front of the slay were the globe was. He looked at it and saw the lights were going out.

"Oh no". He whispered.

"What is it Elsa?" Elsa yelled.

"You all may want to hang onto something". Jack replied as he grabbed the side of the sly.

The slay fell out of the sky and landed in the street. As they all climbed out Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel could feel their power draining away. Rapunzel almost fainted as Jack steadied her. Before Elsa could ask what was wrong she felt a familiar presence fill the air. She turned and saw Pitch standing right behind her. Elsa screamed causing the other face her. Jack and Merida aimed at him even though they could feel their strength fading fast.

"Elsa I'm surprised your still with them". Pitch said as his night mares surrounded him.

"Why wouldn't I know what you showed me was a lie that can't be how I died". Elsa argued as she stood by the others.

"Oh my drear don't you see that is how you died you were never meant to be a guardian you were always meant to be with me". Pitch said as he got closer to her.

"What goes better with darkness then ice? Together you I will create a world where everything, evertything is..."

"Pitch Black?" Elsa finished for him.

"And Elsa Frost".

"They won't believe in me they'll fear me and I don't want that". Elsa said as she created a snowball ready to throw at him.

"So much like your brother" Pitch said before snapping his fingers. The nightmares ran towards the other leaving Elsa alone. Pitch once again appeared behind Elsa again.

"Boo". He said.

"Boo yourself". Elsa said as she sent a snowfall towards his face.

The snowball missed. Pitch began circling Elsa, surrounding her in black sand. Elsa couldn't see or hear anything except sand and Pitch's haunting laughter. Elsa began firing ice all around her in the hopes of hitting him.

"You should be careful Elsa you never could control you power". Pitch's voice said in her head.

"No I can control it I always have". She screamed.

"You really don't know do you, you could never control it that why you had to be hidden away". The voice said.

"Shut up, shut up get out of my head". Elsa screamed as she shook her head.

"Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show sound familiar Queen Elsa". The voice went on.

Suddenly images went throw her head. Elsa saw the nightjars Pitch had showed her. She then saw an entire kingdom frozen. She saw herself freeze her sister's heart after she tried to bring her home. Elsa saw herself freeze everything.

"Now do you see?" Pitch said as he appeared before her. His golden eyes the only clear thing against the wall of black sand that still surrounded her.

"No none of that can be true I can't be a monster I was chosen to guardian jack said I was". Elsa screamed.

"Your brother makes a mess of everything, face it you're a monster". Pitch whispered in her ear.

"No I'm not". Elsa whispered as she hugged herself.

Voices kept going through her head. Voices saying she was dangerous, saying she had to be killed. The screams of her sister, her people, the people she was mean to protect all swirled around her head causing her to try out in pain.

"No stop get out of my head, get out of my HEEEEAAAADDDD". Elsa screamed as she sent ice flying all around her causing the sand surrounding her to dissolve in to the air like it never existed.

Elsa looked around and she was horrified at what she saw. The streets where covered in ice. It pointed out in all direction forcing to be careful of which way you went. . Elsa saw Jack and the other lay on the ground. Jack groaned and got up and he stared at Elsa. He used his staff to support his weight and tried to get close to her.

"No Jack stay away I don't want to hurt you". Elsa cried as she backed away.

"No Elsa listen to me..." Jack tried to say.

"No he was right I'm a monster". The tears began to fall down her face.

"No you're not trust me". Jack tried to persuade her.

"No why should I you don't know me. I should never have left my castle". Elsa cried.

"Elsa you're not a monster you're a guardian". Jack said as he began to stand up straighter.

"Shut up Jack, I don't belong here, this is not my family, I'm not a guardian and you are not my brother you idiot". Elsa screamed as she ran away into the surrounding trees.

Jack watched her run away before he fell to the ground again in pain.

"Jack is that you?" Said a voice.

Jack looked up and saw Jamie's eleven year old sister Sophia come up to him.

"Sophia what are you doing out here?" Jack asked as she helped him up.

"I hared screaming and came to see what it was". Sophia replied. Just like when she was six Sophia was dangerously curious but today Jack was thankful for it.

"I'll explain everything but first you have to help with my friends". Jack told her as he tried to get up.

"I will but Jack who was that girl who ran into the woods, she looks a lot like you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa kept running through the trees. She had to get as far away from them all as she could, for their own safety. When she finally did stop (not because she was tired, she never need to rest) she leaned against a tree and looked up at the full moon.

"Why would you do this to me, why did you choose me, and who am I?" She asked him, knowing she would never get an answer. Like Jack, Elsa had looked up at the moon every night asking it why she was forced to be like this. Unable to reach out to anyone, unable to talk to anyone or have someone hold her. Elsa slid down the tree and curled up in a ball and began to cry. Suddenly she heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Elsa do you want to build a snowman?" The voice asked.

"A snow man, I know that voice". Elsa whispered as she ran towards the voice.

Eventually she came into a clearing and she saw a hole in the ground. Elsa remembered what Jack told her about the first time they fought Pitch on the way back to the Pole. He said that Pitch was forced down that hole by his own fears and that it was his lair where he had found Tooth's fairies. Elsa wanted to turn back but she knew that voice she so she followed it down the hole. Elsa landed on a stone stirs case. She created a bright snowflake in her hand using its light to see.

"There's noon down here so I can't hurt anyone". She told herself, she was still convinced she was the monster Pitch said she was.

Elsa claimed down the stairs sand listened for the voice. As she went on it got louder and louder. It was either calling her name or asking if she wanted to build a snowman. Eventually Elsa found herself in a room. She looked and was shocked to find the ceiling covered in cages.

"This must be were Pitch kept the fairies". Elsa said to herself.

She looked around the room and saw a globe just like the one at the Pole and the lights where going out. Elsa ran up to the glob and touched the spot where a light used to before it went out.

"That must be why the slay crashed, if no one believes then it won't work". Elsa whispered.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" The voice asked again.

Elsa looked around and she spotted a golden light in the corner. She ran towards it and found a tooth box with her picture on it. Her hair was still white and her eyes still blue. The moon never changed her appearance when he chose her.

"This was why they couldn't find them; my teeth were left here when Pitch took them". Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa stroked the box. Did she really want to see the whole picture of the past? See in more detail what she had done? But then again maybe it would be clear why she was chosen. Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to know the truth about her past, no matter how terrifying it was. She opened her eyes again and opened the box, preparing herself for the truth.

Elsa saw herself as a child her sister was nagging her to play. She gave in and they ran down to the ball room. She saw herself accidently hit Anna with her magic. She saw the troll and they told her that fear would be her enemy. He parents locked her away. Her parents died. At her coronation Anna took her glove because she said no to her engagement. She showed her powers and froze the kingdom, she ran to the mountains. She built the castle ( and a talking snowman called Olaf, he liked warm hugs)intending to hide there and stay away. But Anna came and found her she froze her heart by accident. The guards came after and locked her in prison. She escaped and began running throw the storm. Hans came out and said her sister was dead. Hans tried to kill her but something stopped him. Anna got between the two of them and she froze. But an act of true love saved her. Elsa was free to live without fear of her powers. But six months later the castle was attacked. The intruders set fire to it, Elsa should have got out but she went back to find Anna. She saved Anna but got herself trapped.

"Elsa why would you do that?". Anna cried over the sounds of the castle falling apart.

"It was an act of true love now run I love you". She called as the smoke filled her lungs and she blacked out.

Elsa fell back and hit her head on the stone wall. But she shook it off. All that stuff Pitch had shown her was true but her death was wrong she died saving her sister from the fire. An act of true love.

"That's it that's my centre love. That's why he chose me I am a guardian. Jack was right". Elsa said out loud.

Her smiled faded when she remembered how she left things with Jack, Pitch would come after them all soon. She had to do save; she had to go save her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do mean you could see her"? Merida asked Sophia as she cleaned the last of Elsa's ice out of her soggy hair.

"I meant what I said. I hared screaming I came out to investigate and I saw a girl with white hair and a wearing a blue dress. She looked just Like Jack". Sophia explained again.

The guardian looked each other. It seemed their theory was right, if you believed in Jack you could see Elsa. They had no idea what they could do Pitch was getting stronger and because not enough children believe the others had no way of getting to them to help. Tooth and the fairies couldn't fly, Bunny's tunnels wouldn't work and neither would the globes. They were on their own for a while.

"We have to do something fast or we're all going to disappear". Hiccup pointed out. Suddenly Rapunzel screamed. Everyone turned and saw her hand was becoming see throw. Sophie and Jamie grabbed her other hand and closed their eyes, because they both still believe they were able to make her hand go back to normal.

"Thank you". Rapunzel said as she hugged them.

"It won't last, we need to think fast, we need Elsa she the only one who will still have powers". Merida said sadly. Jack had told them what she had said and they were all heartbroken (especially Hiccup).

Rapunzel looked over at Jack who was sitting at Jamie's window with his hood up. She sighed and went over to him.

"I'm the worst brother in the world you know". He said as she sat down.

"No you're not, we'll figure something out and when we do..." Rapunzel was cut off by the sound of thunder. They looked out the window as saw Pitch was making a storm of black sand in the sky. His nightmares where flying out in every direction.

"We have to stop him". Jack said as he took his hood off.

"Your too wale". Jamie argued.

Jack looked at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Five years ago you were the only person who believed and we still stopped him, so think what we can do with two". Jack said looking at Sophia who nodded eagerly.

"No, you have more than two". Jamie said as he grabbed his phone.

"Cupcake get the others Jack needs us again". He said with a smile.

Jack and the others thanked him and ran outside to face Pitch. Once they were out in the street nightmares immediately surrounded them.

"Well I would have thought you would all be gone by now". Pitch said as he appeared on top of one of the nightmares.

"Jamies and his friends still believe so here we are". Merida said strongly.

"We'll see about that you r all too weak finishing you off will be like taking candy from a baby". Pitch said as he sent a dagger of sand in Jack's direction. But before it could reach him a blast of ice destroyed it. Jack turned and saw Elsa standing strong with another ice blast ready to fire.

"Get away from my brother, if anyone is going to beat him up it's going to be me". Elsa said as she fired another blast of ice in Pitch's direction.

It knocked him to the ground. Pitch looked up at her and fear appeared in his eyes. Pitch was not about to lose to the guardians again, especially not a girl (the fact that Tooth knocked his tooth out was embarrassing enough).


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie, Sophia and their friend's appeared and jack and the others could feel their strength coming back. One of the nightmares ran at Sophia but she stopped it by putting her hand out. The nightmares tuned into a horse and golden swirls surrounded them. The nightmares attacked but the children tuned them back into golden dreams.

"Hey who's the hottie?" One of Jamie's friend asked looking at Elsa.

"Dude that's Jacks sister". Jamie said as he punched him in the arm.

"You can see me?" Elsa asked in disbelieve.

"Sophie was the first to see you sis". Jack said as he pushed Sophia towards her.

Elsa knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"You saw me?"

"Yes you ran into the woods why did you do that". Sophia asked.

"I was scared I didn't know who I was but I do now". Elsa answered.

"And who are you?" Merida asked with a smile.

Elsa smiled and stood up facing Pitch.

"I'm Elsa frost and I'm a guardian". She said.

"Oh how sweet do you really think you can stop me just the five of you" Pitch said as he stood up.

"It snot just the five of them ". A voice behind them said.

They all turned to see Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy standing behind them.

"About time you turned up". Jack joked.

"Shut it frost". Bunny said as he tossed his boomerang at Pitch.

Pitch dogged it and flew into the air. He sent flashes of lighting and tried to get as much power from the remaining fear as he could.

Elsa looked up at Pitch in the sky and she had an idea. It was a long shoot hut they had to try.

"Jack I have a plan are you in?" She asked hopefully.

"You're my sister of course I'm in". He replied as he put his hand out for her to take.

Elsa and Jack flew up to Pitch on his staff, using it like a witch broom so they could both fly. As they got closer Pitch sent blast of sand at them but they dogged them every time. When they got close enough Elsa took Jack's hand and smiled at him. Jack nodded and smiled at her. Together with their combined power the two sent a powerful ice blast in Pitch direction. It was more powerful then either of them could imagine. From below everyone looked up and saw a great blue light that looked like it had been sent down from heaven.

Pitch fell to the ground as his nightmares disappeared. He found himself in the middle of the frozen lake Jack had been reborn. Jack and Elsa where the first to turn up closely followed by the rest.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked. Jack and Elsa smiled at each other.

"That was power of a love between a brother and his sister". Jack said proudly.

Suddenly Pitch's nightmares returned but none of them were afraid. Jack smiled and looked at Pitch.

"Well this is familiar isn't it?" He said.

"I wonder whose fear it is they smell". Elsa said smuggle.

As if on cue the nightmares attacked Pitch and dragged him down into his lair just like they did five years earlier.


	16. Chapter 16

For a while no one said anything until Merida started laughing. Soon the others joined her. The Guardians crowed around Elsa and crushed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad your back". Hiccup said softly.

"Me to". Elsa said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

When they pulled away Hiccup and Elsa saw everyone was looking at them and smiling. The two of them blushed as Hiccup put his arm around her.

"Jack I'm so sorry". Elsa said.

"For". Jack said smiling

"Leaving". Elsa replied with a smile, glad to see he wasn't really y mad.

"And". Jack continued to pester.

"And saying I didn't belong here, I do". Elsa replied as she got closer to Hiccup.

"And". Jack continued.

"Saying this wasn't my family and that I wasn't a guardian. It is and I am."

"And". Jack continued with a smile. He was enjoying this.

"Saying you weren't my brother you are, your pain in the ass but you're my brother". Elsa replied, no re was really annoying.

"And". Jack continued.

"What else do I have to say sorry for?" Elsa asked, now she was really annoyed.

"How about calling me and idiot". Jack suggested.

"Why would I say sorry for telling the truth". Elsa said smiling.

Jack gasped and frowned at her. She really was his sister.

"So I take it you found your centre?". North asked.

Elsa smiled; she explained everything finding her teeth, learning her true past. She told them what Pitch showed her was true but she didn't die like that. She died saving her sister from a fire, she told her it was an act of true love and that was her centre; love.

"So are you ready to be one of us". Tooth asked.

Elsa nodded and moved away from Hiccup. North took out his book and told everyone to be silent.

"Will you Elsa Frost promise to watch over the children of the world? To teach them to love them self and each other and to protect them against any dangers we may face in the future?". North asked.

"I will". Elsa replied with am smile.

"Then you Elsa Frost are now and forever more a guardian, the guardian of love". North declared.

Everyone cheered as Rapunzel and Merida hugged her. They were proud to welcome their new best friend. Suddenly a bright light appeared and a staff appeared on the lake. No one had to ask because they knew it was for Elsa. Elsa picked it up and saw it was identical to Jack's with its frost patterns and the fact it was hooked at the top.

"You want to go try it out". Jack asked.

"You think you can beat me?" Elsa said with a smile.

"I think so sis". Jack replied

"Bring it on bro". Elsa said as she shots up into the air with her new staff. Jack smiled and followed after her. When he was gone Bunny groaned and smacked his forehead.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I just realised something". Bunny replied, looking up at the sky.

Sandy made a question mark above his head asking what.

"There are two of them now". Bunny replied, causing the rest of to laugh.

THE END.

THANK YOU FOR READING. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:

ELSA FROST

THE GUEST WHO REVIEWED

ICEQUEEN 121

ILOVEANIMEANDMANGA 2000

REGULASTAR 1

GOHANMISTICSSJ

FOR FOLLOWING, FAVRITING AND REVIEWING. THANKS GUYS.


End file.
